Roller Boy
by A. Windsor
Summary: Addison Montgomery gets to know eight-year-old Ezequiel Sloan Torres, who gives her his version of the SG-MW tour. Another installment in Zeq!verse, but stands fine on its own.


Title: Roller Boy

Author: A. Windsor

Pairing/Characters: Callie/Arizona

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. My one semester of law school could allow me to legalese this a little more, but it also tells me it's pretty useless. So please don't sue; it's not mine, I'm just playing!

Summary: Addison Montgomery gets to know eight-year-old Ezequiel Sloan Torres, who gives her his version of the SG-MW tour.

Author's Note: So, there is more Zeq!verse. And more to come. Beta'd by the wonderful roughian .

* * *

"Hello."

"Uh, hi, Zeq."

The son of her best friends (half brother of a baby she didn't want) looks up at her with Callie's big brown eyes, the strong slope of Mark's nose, and a bright smile that echoes Arizona's, in intensity if not in form.

"What are you doing?" the boy questions.

"Crossword puzzle."

"Cool."

"Do you like puzzles?"

"Yes, ma'am," Zeq answers easily, and Addison stifles her laugh at how very polite Mark Sloan's son is. She thinks Arizona is the best thing that ever happened to this kid.

"Momma and I do them all the time. Last week we finished Sunday's," the eight-year-old continues, shaking unruly hair out of his eyes, full of the eager puppy awkwardness of a third grade boy, just aware enough to be embarrassed by her attention.

"Oh, the Sunday one is hard."

"Yeah, it was mostly Momma," Zeq says sheepishly, hands deep in his pockets. "And Mami helped, too."

"Do you want to sit down and help me?" Addison offers.

It's admittedly kinda odd to spend time with young Zeq. To see how good of a father Mark actually turned out to be. To witness their unconventional but apparently very effective parenting arrangement. To see a boy so obviously half-Mark and half-Callie parrot Arizona Robbins's every mannerism and hang on her every word.

Addison remembers the way Callie had called out for Arizona in labor, only settling when her girlfriend's (now wife's) hand slipped into her own. She was there when Arizona wept with joy the first time she held Ezequiel and Callie introduced her as his 'Momma'; she felt like an intruder in that moment, and she thinks Mark did, too.

"Yes, ma'am," Zeq accepts her invitation, sliding into the cafeteria seat beside her. He leans over her shoulder to look at the clues. "That one's epee. It's always epee."

"Four letter word for sword?"

"Yep."

"You know that trick already, huh?"

Zeq nods, tugging on his long sleeve as he contemplates the puzzle.

They trade clues back and forth for a few more minutes, and Addison can feel herself start to relax in the boy's presence, even if every little trace of Mark in his movements and features makes her immediately think of what-ifs.

"You're smart. Do you do well in school?"

"Um," Zeq fidgets, pursing his lips. "I do okay." As an afterthought: "Ma'am. Momma says I don't concentrate enough."

"Ezequiel Sloan Torres!"

Zeq winces and ducks his head.

"Momma..."

"Where the heck have you been? You know you're not supposed to wander off! I left you at the nurses' station."

Arizona has reached the table, hands on her hips as she admonishes the boy with a carefully concealed hint of a smirk.

"I was just talking to Dr. Addison," Zeq defends. "Sorry, Momma. I told Tabitha where I was going! I was hungry."

"And bored?"

"Yes, ma'am," Zeq reluctantly admits.

"Hmm. I'm sorry if he's been bothering you, Addison. He knows better than to interrupt adults."

Zeq's contrite expression relaxes as Arizona drops an affectionate hand to his shoulder as he casts a sidelong, repentant smile at his mother.

"It's okay, really. He's not bothering me. We were doing the crossword together. I was getting stuck on some. He really knows the sports ones."

Ezequiel beams at the praise.

"He does. Pack it up, EZ. Ronny said you could help him do inventory while I do a quick appendectomy."

"Inventory, Momma? Really?"

"Yes, inventory."

"He can stay here with me. I'm really just killing time; my surgery got pushed until tomorrow, and I'm waiting on labs that are going to take three more hours. I'd actually appreciate the company."

Arizona purses her lips thoughtfully (just like Zeq). "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

Zeq grins appreciatively at the reprieve.

"Okay then. You still hungry, EZ?"

The boy nods earnestly and holds out his hand in anticipation. Arizona rolls her eyes and fishes a few bills from the pocket of her lab coat.

"No soda, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am, thank you," Zeq sighs. He hops up. "Do you want anything, Dr. Addison?"

"That's very sweet of you, Zeq. I would love an apple."

Arizona scruffs his hair.

"Momma," he complains like he loves every moment of it as he heads off towards the food.

"We're gonna have to be careful with that Sloan charm," Arizona sighs.

Addison resists the urge to say that Zeq's thoughtful, gentlemanly charm has nothing to do with his Sloan DNA and everything to do with the parent standing in front of her.

"Are you sure you want to put up with him for a bit?"

"No problem. There's nothing fun about inventory."

"Okay then. Kick him back to peds if you're sick of him. Don't let him be a nuisance."

"I promise."

Arizona takes her leave with a final glance towards her son, who is zooming around the food area on those wheelie sneakers.

Not long after, Miranda Bailey joins Addison.

"Have you seen Mini-Robbins? About yea tall, big smile, occasionally answers to the ridiculous names of Zeq or EZ? I heard tell he was down here harassing you."

"Mini-Robbins? Really?"

"Yeah. That boy couldn't be more like her if they'd cloned him directly from her."

Addison laughs.

"He went in search of snacks."

"Aha."

"Did you need him for something?"

"Had a few questions for him. Tuck has a birthday coming up; he's gonna be twelve. Ezequiel speaks that mysterious language of boy, but without the handicap of adolescence. All those video games and comic books and cartoons all look the same to me. Plus, I don't know if it's the two moms thing, but he's pretty good at talking to women. Or maybe it's because his father is a reformed hussy."

Addison grins at Bailey's pointed use of Zeq's full name and her apt description of his people skills.

"Hi, Dr. Bailey!" Zeq says brightly as he rolls up, dropping his foot so that he stops abruptly, somehow not spilling the cup in his hand. He sets the cup down and fishes an apple out of the front pocket of his hoodie. It's carefully wrapped in napkins. "Sorry, I ran out of hands."

"Hey, Mini-Robbins."

Zeq brightens at the nickname.

"Momma says you shouldn't call me that."

"You keep on saying 'Momma says' like you're a broken record and I'm gonna keep on calling you that. Anyway, you know she likes it."

"Yes, ma'am."

"So, Zeq, tell me about..."

Addison watches with amusement as Zeq tries to explain and advise on possible birthday presents for Little Tuck, who's really not so little anymore. Bailey gets paged away, and she's left alone with the boy again, their snacks already devoured.

"Hey, I'm feeling a little restless. Want to go for a walk? I haven't been here in a long time. Think you could give me a tour?"

"Sure. I mean, sure, ma'am," Zeq corrects with a grin.

"Which of your parents make you say that, Zeq?"

"My moms," he says easily, standing up and waiting for her to do that same. "Momma says it's important to be respectful."

"Not your dad?"

"Daddy makes me do it when my moms are around, or if we're with my moms' friends."

Addison laughs, imagining those conversations.

Zeq shows her all the secret places on his version of the Seattle Grace-Mercy West tour, and it's by far the best tour she's ever taken. Everyone greets him warmly, from the janitors to the varying attendings, and several hand him pieces of bubble gum or candy as if it is an everyday occurrence.

"Uncle Derek," he greets warmly as they bump into her ex-husband on the bridge.

"Hey, Zeq. Giving Dr. Montgomery the tour?"

"Yes, sir. She didn't believe that the Cracker-Jacks in the peds vending machines are way better than the ones in the ER waiting room."

"Did you have her test them?"

"He did. I can't believe it, but he's right."

"Trust him; he's the expert," Derek teases. "I have to run. Addison, coffee tomorrow?"

"If you have time."

As they start to head back to the cafeteria, Zeq cruising along on his heelies and easily keeping up with Addison's longer strides, Mark spots them.

"Hey, Roller-boy. What'd you do with Roller-mom? Your madre said you were with her this afternoon."

Zeq grins and skates in a lazy circle around his father.

"I'm giving Dr. Addison a tour."

Mark grins and tugs Zeq's hood up over his head, catching him around the shoulders and pulling him in for a bear hug/head lock.

"Did you hit the highlights? Cracker Jack comparison? Best spots to people watch?"

"Yes, sir," Zeq answers as he playfully tries to fight his way free.

As he does so with a solid push against his father's middle, Mark lets out an "Oof," and nudges him with an elbow.

"Nice work. See? You'd be great at football."

"Daddy," Zeq warns. "You know how Momma feels about that."

"I know, I know. Hey, speaking of Momma, I need her for a consult. Will you be my Zeq pager? She always comes when I send the EZ signal."

"Sure, Dad. I'll be right back!"

"Obey the speed limit, Zeq; you don't have a helmet, and I don't want Uncle Derek to have to fix you up after you crack your head open like a melon."

"Got it, Dad. I'll be right back, Dr. Addison."

Zeq zooms away just a hair under out of control.

"You're such a dad," Addison teases.

"Eight years and counting," Mark grins. "Isn't he great?"

Addison nods. "Callie and Arizona won't let him play football?"

"They didn't even have to do that. Robbins mentioned a few times that she doesn't like kids playing football and now he'll have nothing to do with it."

Knowing how much Mark loved his football years, Addison says, "I'm sorry," but she actually can't fault Arizona's opinion on the matter.

Mark sighs. "It's alright. He's playing Little League, and I'm learning to love soccer."

"Is that what your life is like now? Nose jobs and Little League games?"

"And every other weekend with my boy."

"Mark, where's Lexie?" Addison finally has to ask, and she regrets the question as soon as he flinches.

"Mass Gen. She was offered a great job, and she asked me to come along. But Zeq..."

"Lives here."

"She loves him, she does. She calls about once a month, for him, and Zeq loves his talks with her. She made a commitment, to be his Aunt Lexie, and she's honoring it. But she was never all in, not enough to pass up that sort of opportunity. So... she's in Boston."

"I'm sorry, Mark."

Mark shrugs.

"Some of us don't get it all."

Addison wonders if he means that generally, or if he's specifically referring to Zeq's mothers.

"But Zeq? He's enough for me."

Addison knows this situation is completely different, and she knows there's no guarantee that things would've worked out, but, at the softness in Mark's eyes and voice when he talks about Ezequiel, she thinks for the first time that maybe, all those years ago, she made the wrong choice.

* * *

Arizona pinches the bridge of her nose and blows out a frustrated breath. If she never sees a chart again in her life, it will be too soon. She looks up from the mountains of paperwork, catching a glimpse of the myriad pictures, candid and otherwise, that decorate her desk.

Before, they used to be pictures or handmade drawings from kids she'd saved, with a few of her parents and one of her brother scattered in for effect. Now?

Now it's all EZ and Callie. From the first sonogram to his most recent third grade portrait, Ezequiel is plastered across her desk just like he's been plastered across her heart from the first moment she heard his heartbeat echo through that exam room. Her patients' parents notice the pictures and ask (with varying levels of sincerity) after her family. She used to keep her personal life under wraps, never hidden but certainly never flaunted in front of her young patients and their already freaked out parents. Now, however, her wife and son are all she can talk about.

She hears the telltale sign of heelies coming too fast down the hallway and looks up with a little worry. Now that Zeq has taken to wearing the shoes, Arizona finally understands all of Callie's concerns about roller skates for shoes and polished hospital floors. Zeq squeaks to a halt outside her office door and pulls it open.

"EZ, you look like a hooligan," Arizona laughs, all worry and admonishment gone from her voice as he enters, hair mussed and hood pulled up.

As if just remembering the state of his headwear, Zeq hurriedly pushes it back down and smoothes out his ever-unruly Torres curls.

"Sorry, Momma. I was just messing around with Dad," he explains.

Arizona pushes away from her desk, and he naturally comes around to plop down into her lap. She loves that he still lets her do this and loves even more the person he's growing into.

"Oh, Dad needs a consult. He sent the EZ signal."

"Alright, I'll go soon."

His hand finds hers of its own accord as he stares at her screensaver (family pictures on random) and idly kicks his hanging feet. Like a puppy, Zeq's hands and feet are growing before the rest of him, with often-hilarious results. Right now, though, she's not thinking of how cute he is tripping his way from one end of Seattle to the other. His hand will one day eclipse hers, and with his genes, his height won't be long after. She wonders which he'll outgrow first: her lap or his willingness to sit in it. And she remembers when his tiny little hand was barely a fraction of the size of hers.

"What'd you do with Dr. Addison?"

"I gave her a tour of the hospital. I think she liked it. She said a lot has changed since she worked here."

Arizona laughs a little; that's certainly an understatement.

"And then we saw Dad. They were talking when I came to get you. Oh, and Tabitha says your post-op labs are ready for the boy in 512," he says, clearly reciting. "But she gave 'em to a resident 'cause they were normal."

"Mm, thanks. What would I do without my Zeq pager?"

Zeq shrugs, head resting back against her shoulder. "What's for dinner?"

"Is it my night for dinner?"

He nods.

"Oh, well, pick a menu, any menu, Mr. Torres."

Zeq grins. "Teriyaki chicken?"

"I'll dial while we're on our way to see your dad," Arizona promises, gently nudging him up so she can stand and put up some of her stuff. "I think I can be done here, after that. Think we can go find your mom then?"

Zeq nods and even offers his hand when they get to the door. Arizona fights back a grin at his gesture and threads their fingers together without comment.

"So what do you think your Mami wants from Hirano's?"

* * *

Ezequiel finagles a dinner invite for his new friend Dr. Addison and takes great joy in entertaining all three women over chicken teriyaki, steamed rice, and beer (of the root variety for him). Afterwards, it's a rousing game of Yahtzee, during which Addison can only sit back and laugh at the ferociousness of the Robbins/Torres rivalry and the level that the (mostly) playful trash talk between Callie on one side and Arizona and Zeq on the other can reach.

Addison is already well aware of the obnoxiously adorable charm of EZ and his momma, so while their antics get sillier, Addison watches Callie. She watches Callie smile and laugh with an ease that was never really there before, rolling her eyes at her wife and son's absurd posturing. She watches Callie flirt shamelessly with Arizona, still, after three years of marriage and ten years together, and she watches as Arizona flirts right back over the head of their eight-year-old. Addison finds it inspiring to see that a couple can retain that sort of spark after surviving as much as they have for as long as they have.

"Do I _have_ to go to bed?" Zeq almost-whines, already dejected at his loss to his mami after a close race to the finish.

"You do," Arizona says firmly. "Kiss Mami and let's go."

"Do I have to shower?"

"Um, yes! You stink," Callie grins at him, planting a wet kiss on his cheek, which he playfully wipes at. She raises an eyebrow at his actions.

"Rubbing it in!" he defends, throwing his hands up in submission. "Goodnight, Mami."

"'Night, Zeq. Love you."

"Love you, too. Goodnight, Dr. Addison."

She even gets a quick, embarrassed hug from the boy before he trots up the stairs with his mother.

"Ugh, EZ, you _do_ stink," Arizona complains, swatting at his rump.

"I do not!"

"You do!"

Addison and Callie are left alone to clean up the Yahtzee and the dishes.

"I'd ask how you've been, but I think I already know," Addison says as she tosses the take-out boxes in the trash, moving her eyes to the stairs.

"No complaints here," Callie grins as she loads the dishwasher. There's a thump upstairs. "Everything okay?"

"Fine," Arizona calls. "Your son is just a total slob!"

"Momma, you're just clumsy."

"Excuse me?"

"Get in the shower, Zeq," Callie yells up the stairs.

"All of you," Addison laughs, "You're just so... domesticated. It's wonderful."

Callie shakes her head.

"Yeah. We're boring old married people, and I live with, pretty much, _two_ eight-year-olds who haven't yet learned that rollerskates aren't shoes. So much to be jealous of."

"It really is."

The little smile Callie passes Addison says she knows.

"Okay. I gotta get going; big surgery in the morning. Thanks for the dinner invite. That was the most vicious Yahtzee game I've ever participated in, but I had a great time."

"You should see us play Scrabble; Ezequiel always tries to play his name."

"He _does_ have the mother of all Scrabble names."

"Have a good night. Are you sticking around tomorrow? It's Wednesday, so Mark has Zeq for dinner. Arizona and I could meet you for drinks."

"That would be nice. I'll keep you posted."

They say their goodbyes and Addison heads back to the hotel. Callie closes the door behind her and turns around to find herself face to face with her lovely wife.

"Hey you. How's shower time going?"

"Good, I think," Arizona answers, rubbing at her elbow.

"Aw, did you hurt yourself in the black hole that is his room?" Callie playfully teases her, kissing her fingers and transferring the healing powers of a Mami kiss onto Arizona's elbow.

"Chores. Tomorrow. Please," Arizona begs.

"Mark's picking him up from school."

"Right. Tomorrow's Wednesday. Thursday?"

"Friday's chores day."

"But his room might eat him before Friday. How'd it get so messy already? That's you; Mark and I are very neat."

"Well, at least he's _something_ like me," Callie teases, slipping her fingers under the hem of her wife's soft cotton t-shirt, playing at the smooth skin of her hip.

Arizona grins and grabs at the front of Callie's shirt, tugging her closer and moving in for a kiss, when they hear the water shut off upstairs.

"Momma! There's no towel!"

Zeq's momma huffs out a sigh, letting her head drop to Callie's shoulder. She brushes a soft kiss at her wife's neck before pushing away.

"Coming, EZ!" She directs her attention back to Callie. "Hold that thought. I'm going to go see to that, so he doesn't track water everywhere, but I'll be right back, once he's safely snuggled up into his bed."

"I'm gonna finish cleaning up here and then hop in the shower myself. Meet you there?"

Arizona smiles widely and nods enthusiastically before practically sprinting up the stairs.

"EZ, don't move, dude. I'm getting your towel."

"'Dude'," Callie scoffs under her breath. "She spends way too much time with Karev."

* * *

After the kitchen is acceptably clean for the night, Callie heads up the stairs. She pauses in Zeq's doorway, entranced as ever by the two soft voices coming from within. She peeks in for a little surreptitious observation. Zeq, his hair still wet and plastered to his forehead, is already under the covers, head leaned back against the pillow. Arizona sits facing him, hip to hip, hand on what looks to be, from the size of the bony lump, his knee.

He says something that makes his momma chuckle quietly before leaning forward to press a warm kiss to his forehead before dropping her cheek to the top of his head. His arms loop around her neck out of pure, beautiful habit.

"I love you, EZ. Sweet dreams."

"Love you, too, Momma. Can I have five more minutes?"

"Nope," Arizona says firmly, pulling away with a scruff of his hair. "It's bedtime."

"Okay. Dad's taking me out to dinner tomorrow."

"Out, huh? Where?"

"I get to pick. Where should I go?"

Arizona pauses thoughtfully, tucking the covers firmly around Ezequiel. Callie could stay like this forever, watching them and the ease they have together. It's all she could ever ask for in life, even if she didn't get it in the most conventional of ways.

"No fast food."

"I know," the boy huffs. "I think I might be able to get him to take me for a pizza, though."

"How is that better than fast food, EZ?"

Zeq grins. "We'll put green stuff on it."

"And get a salad."

"Okay."

"Okay. Goodnight."

"'Night. Love you."

"Love you, too."

"Love you, three."

"Go to bed, Ezequiel," Arizona laughs, leaning over to switch off his lamp.

Callie quickly backs away from the door, but not quick enough to avoid being caught spying.

"Hey, I thought you were supposed to be in the shower," Arizona pouts.

"Got distracted," Callie shrugs and wraps her up in her arms.

"Did you lock up downstairs?"

"Maybe?" Callie offers sheepishly.

Arizona shakes her head and presses a sweet kiss to Callie's cheek.

"I'll go check. What would do without me?" Arizona asks playfully.

As she watches her walk away, Callie has to admit that she really has no idea.

* * *

el fin


End file.
